Wish me luck
by MrsRawr
Summary: 'I hate you new Ikuto.' Fuming with anger, Amu comes across a mysterious old lady that is willing to grant her 'three wishes'. To Amu, this had been the perfect opportunity for revenge- so why did the Ikuto she hate so much end up in her bed?
1. Prologue

**MsRawr:** Hey! I know, I know, my pen name is 'Mrs' but still, this was my old pen name and so I'm gonna be using it through all my a/n's. Okie dokie? YEES IM BACK! Well, some of you may remember me for some stories like: Holiday love, My online fantasies, Hide and seek, Daddy Duo. If you don't then don't worry- they weren't too popular anyway LOL

BUT! If you do then please tell me :D I'd be glad to know.

OH AND ALSO.. THIS IS MORE RELATED TO THE STORY THAN ANYTHING SO PLEASE READ:

As I live in Australia, I am not quite used to different school holiday dates, etc. While I may have done a tiny bit of research and whatnot- there may be some points that are incorrect. Feel free to leave a review and help me with this. Thanks ;D

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the associated ideas. Thank YO

* * *

**Prologue**

Under clear blue skies and the soft warm summer breeze is a Japanese town- but more specifically, Seiyo High.

Taken as a typical high school, it boasts classy buildings and teenage dramas. Enter its tall, black- yet elegant gates, you will find hundreds- thousands even, of teenage students. They are of every style, label, social or even socio-economic status, the place is as.. err.. vibrant as any other high school.

'Hey, let's kick that bin down and graffiti all over it!'

'YEAHHHH!'

Or... chaotic.

For the teachers, today would be the worst day of the year- hence, resulting in their negligence of their 'beloved students'. After all, it was the dreaded, restless last two classes of the day, anyway.

Chairs and tables are carelessly tossed around- their form and shape irregular. Rubber shavings, marker spots and bits of paper with god-knows-what scribbling had been scattered across the solid wooden floor boards.

But that was not the end of it.

The whiteboard had had to be the most spectacular artwork being showcased. This was _especially _apparent in the classroom of 1A.

For some corners, there were the farewells- 'Good luck everyone!' and 'Have a safe holiday!'

For some others, there were the more _special_ words- 'I love you Misa-chan!' and 'Please go out with me Nasaki-kun!'

And then, there was the centre of the board.

'WOOHOO! WE'RE GONNA BE SENIORS! YEAH! CLASS 1A OF 2010 IS THE BEST!'

Chatter filled the air of the small classroom. With at least 25 teenagers inside, it was bound to be loud. Mostly, though, it was consistent babble about summer vacations- swimming pools, resorts or parties.

A substitute teacher sat at the front of the class boredly- barely awake, at that. He had a large book in front of his face and through all of it, he dismissed such rebellion since it was only the last day of the year.

And, like any other high school scene, the more- well-kept sat at the front, exchanging small talk between each other.

The middle was a mixture of the average teens that were much louder than the group in front of them. However, regardless of the noise that had been around them, there was one student- with striking pink hair that remained silent.

With both earphones plugged firmly into her ear, she filtered out any other noise. With one hand, she searched songs on her iPhone. With the other, she rubbed her beautiful golden eyes tiredly.

Her name is Hinamori Amu.

An A-grade student. She was good at all subjects- 2nd in the grade.

Don't get me wrong about her status, either.

She wasn't one of those dorkier individuals that excluded themselves from all social contact. Nor was she ugly.

In fact, she was quite beautiful.

Her interesting hair was a bit below shoulder length and was tied up into a sleek pony tail. On one side of her head, was a black 'X' clip. She had a radiant face and a not-too-bad body- her only flaw would be her less- than-average chest. But for Amu, she had only ever seen this as a strong point. She hated perverts.

But despite all this, she was still popular to some extent.

So why wasn't she chatting with her friends at this very moment?

The sad reality was that her friends were in class 1B. She had cursed her own academic abilities.

But beyond that, although she was popular- it was only by fans. Because of her silly facade, she had attracted many fans of both sexes.

She became known as the 'Cool and Spicy!' character.

And whilst she may be looked up to by many other students for either her personality or academic achievements, it was also many that had been too scared to approach her and befriend her.

'Okay class!' A high pitched voice screamed.

The students had turned to the back to find the source of the noise. When they had found it though, many had either rolled their eyes or stared with anticipation.

Standing on a chair was Saaya Yamabuki. Her red, coarse hair had been over-curled, the ringlets tangling themselves around her caked on makeup. She looked down upon her peers confidently.

'On behalf of the popular group,' she declared, snickering, 'I would like to announce the annual Summer vacation PARTY!'

By now, most of the class had their eyes glued to her- some were even trailing down her tight school blouse and napkin-length skirt.

'This time,' she began slowly and quietly, 'IT WILL BE HELD AT IKUTO'S HOUSE!'

The class had erupted into squeals of delight- girls clinging onto each other with glints in their eyes.

'And,' another high pitch voiced had added, 'it's a pool party- so bring your cute swim suits and all that, like, yeah, am I right Saaya-san?'

The voice had belonged to one of those in Saaya's bitchy posse.

Saaya only nodded and stepped off the chair and back into the lap of Tsukyomi Ikuto.

He was, as most had thought of it, King of Seiyo High.

He was the captain of the Seiyo Cats Basketball team, most popular school heartthrob and was ranked 1st in the grade.

With two girls (in uniform adjusted to be disgustingly revealing) in his lap, he smirked as those around him continued to plan the 'best party of the year'.

Amu Hinamori groaned, turning around to glare at each and every one of them. The 'populars'.

She, like any other student in the school, had known them all so well.

There were the basketball players: the prince-like Tadase Hotori (_soon to be school president_), (_sporty and wild_)Kukai Souma and (_the polite, respected_) Nagihiko Fujisaki.

And there were the cheerleaders: the bitchiest being Saaya Yamabuki and her followers Matsuki Rina and her twin, Matsuki Rani. The captain was Utau Tsukyomi- Ikuto's sister.

She had hated them. To her, they were up-tight and completely full of themselves. People had banners and t-shirts made with their faces on it for god's sake!

Ever since the first day, she had been on their bad side immediately.

_Young, shy Amu sat in the classroom quietly. It was her second day and people had already excluded her- they were too scared because she was the 'unapproachable hot and spicy Hinamori Amu'._

'_Hey Pinky! LET ME USE UR PEN!' A high pitch voice screamed._

_Amu turned around immediately. She had absolutely hated it when anyone had called her Pinky. _

'_What do ya want?' She screamed back, fuming as she did._

_Inwardly, she was scared alright. But, the words and anger had already been let out of her mouth. She couldn't stop now._

'_Woah. New kid. Who do ya think you are huh?' The 'bitch' (as Amu liked to call her) or Saaya, declared menacingly, walking closer to Amu._

'_Well, idiot, I'm not sure if you're pretending to be stupid or not- but obviously, I'm the new kid,' Amu retorted gaining a few 'oohs' and 'ahs'._

_By now Saaya was practically letting out steam from her ears- but before she could shoot back with an insult, Amu continued._

'_You act all high and mighty but in reality, you're just a dumb bitch. You and you're little fake gang. You're all so up yourselves it's pathetic. Especially you and the idiot high and mighty new Iku- I mean Tsukyomi Ikuto. Learn to look in the mirror!'_

_No-one had ever insulted Tsukyomi Ikuto before. So in return, she had gained countless glares. Her school-life fate had been overturned._

And that was how it came to be. All of the populars had become to dislike her as much as she disliked them.

'Oh and one more announcement,' Saaya began again, with a sickly sweet voice; 'actually, I'll let Ikuto announce this one!'

Ikuto smirked and looked upon his peers. His mesmerising blue eyes then turned cold as soon as he found the hazel ones he had been searching for.

'Everyone is invited _except_ Hinamori Amu.'

The class went silent immediately and turned to look at Amu. For a split second, she had been shocked, but immediately, her eyes had turned cold towards his also.

'But, we were scared that you would feel excluded and miss the water so..' Rina said softly, faking a cutesy giggle as she did.

SPLASH

Clank.

Drip, drip, drip.

The only sounds in the class was that of a bucket rolling around on the hard floor and the leftover droplets of water dripping slowly.

Amu had her mouth wide open. She. Was. Soaked?

She shivered slightly and looked around. The other students around her were only beginning to register what had happened.

Her pink hair clung onto her face- her bangs covering her eyes. She looked down and, with both hands clenched into fists, she looked up again to the back corner to find a bunch of snickering, disgusting, teens.

But her focus, however, was on the blue eyes of one teen. She had glared deeply into them- as if trying to strangle the owner.

To her surprise, though, his eyes weren't full of amusement as everyone else's had been. For a split second, it was almost guilt that she had seen. But she had immediately dismissed it, tears now threatening to stream down her red, dripping wet face.

Sure, those were the eyes that she had once loved but the cold glare was too unfamiliar.

With a shaky, low breath, she uttered a soft but deadly, 'I hate you new Ikuto.'

* * *

**MrsRawr:** FINISHED! YAAAAH! Well, I could've written more but this is a prologue, the drama and all that will start coming in soon, ya know. LOL.

So why is Amu calling Ikuto '_new _Ikuto'?

And why do they hate each other?

Where are her friends? Actually, I can tell you that they will be in the next chapter- along with the major plot involving the wishes and all.

This is only a mere prologue to give you a basic idea.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. It was a lot longer when I first typed it but then I had to cut it down so it wouldn't be too boring.

RATE, REVIEW AND ENJOY YOUR TIME FANFIC-ING :D

I'll be sure to update soon!


	2. I wish I could hate you

**MsRawr:** Ohyeah, oh-oh-ohyeah! I've finally come summoned a new chapter for everyone. WOOT. So, my new years resolution (although it would be rather early to be announcing it), is to update stories faster, be a better person, etc. LOL not that you needed to know. A few days is pretty good for update time, right? WELL yeah. Here it is. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, favourites, etc. It keeps me happy and inspired to continue updating.

So yeah, keep your eye out for the bottom A/N too because that is where I will be answering questions and responding to AWESOME and SUPER lovely reviews from awesome readers.

Really, if I could, I would hug every one of you. But ykno, not many people appreciate the physical contact.. I'm not even sure why –shrugs-

Hmph, what if I said Ikuto would hug all of you in my place? More enticing, huh xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Omfg, I'm so sorry about the dodgy page break thingo but fanfiction is stuffing up on me so this was the only way to let it work. IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! If anyone of you know how to fix my problem or if you are experiencing it too then feel free to msg me / leave a review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one:**

**I wish I could hate you.**

'A-Amu!' A sweet voice called out.

'Amu-chi!' Another, also feminine, voice joined in.

'Hey, wait up!'

Huffing, a red faced Amu turned around sharply- causing the two following behind her to come to an abrupt stop.

With profanities and insults ready to burst from her shaky lips, she angrily examined the two before her.

They were two girls- the one on the left having a porcelain face that was framed by beautiful, golden locks that cascaded down her petite body naturally. The other, had a slightly skinnier yet taller frame- her face vibrant and innocent and her soft brown hair tied up into two pony tails.

Amu's eyes widened in realisation.

'R-rima?' Amu whispered- causing the petite blonde to nod worriedly. 'Y-yaya?' She began again, feeling something choking the words out of her.

To this, the two girls approached her. At first, it was slow, the pair not knowing how to react. But then, as the gap between the three best friends lessened, they both more confidently jumped onto the pinkette before them and tried to soothe her with a hug- ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet.

As other students walked by the hallways with curiosity, the three had dismissed it.

'Amu, what happened?' Rima asked softly, loosening her grip on her dear friend.

Amu looked down, feeling her whole body shake in embarrassment.

'I-it.. t-they..' She let out, her eyes occupied by the floor.

'It was them.. wasn't it?' Yaya questioned softly and worriedly- yet the word 'them' was forced out venomously.

Amu could only nod. What was she to do? Here she was, the 'Cool and spicy' Amu Hinamori- standing in the school hallways after class crying.

Crying because of him.

Rima looked at Yaya first, who looked back at her with the same anxiousness in her eyes. Then, she used one hand to lift up the dripping wet face of her other friend and looked her into their eyes. With her sweet, soft voice, she declared, 'Screw them.'

Yaya and Amu looked at her with widened eyes. The cold princess had returned.

'Actually, f*ck them. They're all worthless pieces of shit. They don't deserve your tears Amu-chan. Nor do they deserve our attention.'

This time, Yaya felt like it was her turn to try and lighten the mood. After all, she was the 'childish and sweet' Yaya.

'Y-yeah Amu-chi! Come on, your 'Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu' you shouldn't be crying over trash like that!' Yaya added, winking. 'Come on, 'let's go get you cleaned up and then some CANDYY!'

With the secret word, 'candy' let out, the young brunette suddenly had stars in her eyes. Suddely, she felt a burst of energy- causing her to hastily grab the hands of her two best friends. Now beaming with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she began to sprint- dragging her poor victims along with her.

'H-hey Y-YAYA!' Amu screamed as she was whirled around the hallways and out the school gates at such a fast pace.

And, although Amu couldn't help but scream and whine in discontent, she also couldn't but help but smile.

_Yeah, screw them._ She had thought, feeling her anger rise again. _Screw every single one of them._

**~Wishmeluck~**

'I'm home!' Amu screamed into her small home.

The only reply she got was the echoing of her own voice.

'Eh? No-one home?' She asked herself, taking her shoes off as she did.

She looked behind her and smiled at her friends- gesturing for them to come into her small home.

They nodded and followed.

The three stepped into the cosy home- walking past the sleek kitchen bench and across the polished but sturdy wooden floorboards.

Amu shrugged slightly.

'Ano, you guys want to sit here in the living room or back up to my room?' She asked casually, making her way into the kitchen to fetch them all a drink and a few snacks.

'Ah, that's fine, we'll be up in yours- going through your bras and underwear nosily like we always do!' Yaya chuckled, winking at her now bright faced friend.

Rima couldn't help but laugh as well, following Yaya up the stairs and to Amu's room.

'A-ah! Guys! I haven't cleaned it!' Amu shouted after them.

She swiftly ran up the stairs with a tray full of glasses and plates with cakes in them.

But it was too late. The pair had already casually opened Amu's door and stepped into her room.

Her room was like any other girl's room. Well, any other girl except one that had the personality (or facade), like herself. It was a bright pink room- the walls plastered with photos of her and her friends since childhood. Her bed was positioned right at the end- her large wooden wardrobe being to the right of it. To the left, was a large study table with two blue chairs. And, as Amu had warned them, her table was fairly messy- bits of paper (most likely to be homework) carelessly tossed around and left unarranged. The drawers within the table were left opened with some books threatening to spill out.

But the girls hadn't really cared. They had been here countless times. And whilst Amu had tried to make it clean and comfortable for them, it didn't really matter. In fact, they both agreed that the messier, the more cosy it was.

'Amu-chi! Can Yaya go sit on your balcony?' Yaya asked excitedly.

Amu chuckled, 'Sure Yaya, you always do it anyway. I don't see why you ask.'

With that, Yaya rushed straight to the end of the room- beyond the bed and to the large, sliding glass door. With one click, she managed to unlock it and rushed onto the small balcony to inhale some soothing, fresh air.

Amu smiled at her childish friend and admired her innocence.

'Ahem' A rough but fake cough snapped Amu out of her trance.

'O-oh!' Amu uttered suddenly, turning to Rima and realising that she was still holding the tray of food.

The girls then sat themselves on the pink and blue bean bags in the middle of the room, Yaya coming back inside to join them and form a circle- well, more so an awkward triangle.

'So..' Yaya began, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the air.

'Amu-chan, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But, we just think that if you do, we can all help you out you know,' Rima suggested, looking at Yaya who nodded in reassurance.

'It was Saaya,' Amu finally said softly, sighing as she did, 'and.. the new I-Ikuto'.

Rima hissed under her breath. After all this time- no, after all that he's done to her, Amu still cares about that stupid idiot?

'No Amu,' Rima declared suddenly, anger rising within her voice as she spoke, 'you have to accept the fact that.. that there is no _new _Ikuto. That _is _Ikuto. He will never go back to the way he once was. He's changed for good. The _old _Ikuto is gone. Stop acting like he will come back!'

The room went silent.

Rima began to pant slightly, whilst Amu had her head down- her bangs covering her eyes and her unreadable expression.

Yaya looked at her two friends worriedly and played with her fingers.

_The old Ikuto is gone._

Rima's words echoed in Amu's head. It stung. It stabbed. It pierced (A/N: Just a little sister, anyone? xD)

She began to feel dizzy- as though the words had hit her so hard that she was now bleeding.

She was bleeding the feelings she had for Ikuto. Hell, they were the feelings that she _still _has for him.

But Rima is right. He's gone. Lost. No-where to be found again.

Amu placed her hand on her heart, feeling as though someone was stabbing at it. Her whole body shook but her mind kept her from collapsing.

_No Amu-chan! _Her inner conscience spoke out to her. _You must forget about him. You must get over him. Rima is right. He is gone. _

'A-amu-chi! Rima was only joking!' Yaya said, desperately trying to revive the happy mood. 'Come-on guys! Who cares about them. Didn't we agree that they aren't worth our time?'

Silence.

As its lifetime increased, the undeniable truth within their words hung over them.

'Yeah Amu,' Rima finally uttered apologetically, sighing, 'just forget what I said. You can go back to thinking that he is going to come back to you and be your Neko-chan again. It may or may not happen but I'm not the one to judge that. I'm sorry for lashing out on you.'

This time, both Yaya and Rima were looking at Amu- expecting her to look up and say something.

'Nah..' Amu said softly, her head still hanging low, 'I guess I have to live with the truth, huh?'

As she said the last few words, she looked up at her friends with a sad smile on her face. It was obvious that she was going to cry, but her friends didn't want to discourage her from trying to keep herself together.

'O-okay Then!' Yaya chirped, glad to know that everything was coming back to normal.

She eyed her either two friends who were smiling at each other sadly.

'Well,' Yaya announced, 'unless you guys are going to have some of this delicious cake Yaya will gladly have it all!'

And with that, the girls returned to normal- Amu and Rima only slightly worried about Yaya choking from trying to stuff down so much cake.

**~Wishmeluck~**

'Okay. Now twirl around!' Rima demanded.

'R-rima!' Amu screamed from the stall she was in, 'Why are we doing this again?'

After the emotional phase, the girls had decided to go to the mall. And, after Amu had finally mustered up the courage to tell her friends what had happened, Rima had decided that shopping would help with everything.

'Oh Amu, stop whining will you, just get out here and show us already!'

'Wmmreah ramu-chi' Yaya managed to add in her bubbly tone, cake spilling from the sides of her mouth as she spoke.

Amu nervously looked at herself in the mirror. Why did she tell them that it was a pool party? Playing with the frills of the garment she was wearing slightly, she examined herself carefully- blushing as she did.

_Flashback:_

'_And that is what happened!' Amu finished, sighing in relief to be able to get it off her chest._

_Yaya nodded and Rima just smirked._

_Amu, noticing this, staggered back in fear._

'_R-rima?' She asked, her voice breaking out into a scared tone._

'_A pool party, huh? Well who needs them!' Rima exclaimed, 'We're gonna have our own pool party. It will be even better- I can even call my fan boys if you guys want me to.'_

_End Flashback:_

And that is why Amu was standing in a store room wearing a soft pink bikini with a blue cat design on the side of her chest and on the end of her butt.

'I don't think this kind of thing suits me,' Amu called out, hoping Rima would let her off this time.

'Oh just get out here!' Rima retorted, beginning to get annoyed, 'Or do I need to go in there and get you myself?'

Sighing, Amu knew Rima wasn't kidding. She never did when it came to these things. She could easily snap up the best pool party ever in her giant mansion. She even had her own credit card that she could endlessly shop with!

She also wasn't lying about having fan boys that could join them. Being as beautiful as she was, Rima had attracted many fan boys also. But, because of her cold facade she had used when with others, Rima also became known as the 'unapproachable cold princess'. Although this was so, she still had a bunch of 'slaves' (as Rima liked to call it) that were willing to do whatever for her.

Amu rolled her eyes and the very thought and hurriedly stepped out of the stall.

Embarrassed, she used her right hand to cover her err- chest area and her left hand to cover her bottom half.

Rima and Yaya smiled in delight.

'You look so cute Amu-chi!' Yaya said excitedly.

Rima nodded at her poor bright-faced friend but then frowned slightly.

'Mou, but it would look better if she wasn't so flat chested!'

'RIMA!'

**~Wishmeluck~**

After shopping and successfully persuading Amu to be okay with her paying for the bikini, Rima decided that it was time to eat.

They made their way to the food-court and sat down a small table. Within seconds, Yaya had enthusiastically gathered orders and was running up and down to get their food.

'I'M BACK!' Yaya announced, placing down a large tray with coffees, candy and junk food on the small table with a loud thud.

The three sat down and began to talk. It was a light-hearted talk. Just the way Amu had always liked it. It was mostly Yaya talking though, about what she did in class and how some guy called Kairi had helped her with her work.

'And he's really smart!' she had stated, adding that to the list of other things she had said about him.

Amu raised one eyebrow in amusement.

'Yeah, he is pretty smart. I'm not sure why he isn't in your class Amu.' Rima finally admitted. She then looked up to think for a split second and then suggestively, she added, 'Maybeeee, he's staying in our class for a special someone?'

Stifling a giggle, Amu couldn't help but notice the blush on Yaya's face.

'Hey guys, I'm gonna go get some tissues. You want anything else?' Amu asked as she slowly stood up, dusting the crumbs of the burger from her casual clothing.

'Nah, its `kay, Amu-chi,' Yaya replied whilst Rima shook her head as she sipped some more of her iced mocha.

Amu shrugged and slowly made her way towards the middle of the food-court to where the tissues and the bin were. She had her up high, steadily looking at her destination with a bright smile on her face.

As she reached closer though, she saw that there was someone behind the bin.

And it wasn't until she was only a mere few metres away from the bin that she realised that that person had blue hair. Eyes now widened, Amu ducked her head down and hurriedly walked over to grab the tissues.

Luckily for her, Ikuto and another unidentified girl (most likely Saaya) were looking in the opposite direction and had their backs facing her.

As Amu reached the small stand, she stretched out her arm and hastily dug her hand into the small, metal tissue box.

Doing so, she made small clanking noises as her hand came into contact with the metal. Amu was relieved that it wasn't too loud- oblivious to the fact that it was loud _enough_ to make Saaya turn around.

When Saaya realised who it was, she turned back to Ikuto and snickered when it had dawned upon her that he hadn't noticed. With that, she clung onto his arm.

'The party on this Friday is going to be so much fun! Especially without that Amu brat,' she had said confidently and loudly enough for Amu to hear.

Amu was shocked. Did Saaya know she was here? No, she couldn't have. She had to get out of here as fast as possible.

But, for some reason, she couldn't. She felt like she couldn't move till she heard what Ikuto had to say.

She stared at the two intently, feeling so intrigued by Ikuto's reaction.

She watched as she saw her childhood crush nod sharply- showing no hesitation whatsoever.

And, with one single word, she felt her heart break all over again.

'Yeah.'

Saaya grinned. She knew Amu had heard and she had loved every minute of it.

Now feeling sick and empty, Amu stumbled and staggered her way back to the table.

Why did it matter? Why did she care about him? Why couldn't she be cold to him as he was to her?

'Yo. Earth to Amu. You okay?' Rima asked, nudging her friend who sat at the table mindlessly.

'Guys, I think I should go home,' Amu said softly, faking a smile to reinforce her point, 'thanks for today, though!'

Brows furrowed, Rima looked at her friend disbelievingly but shook it off.

'Okay Amu-chi! See you.. at our Pool party on Friday!' Yaya smiled at her- completely oblivious to what was going on.

As Amu slowly walked out, Rima looked at her other clueless friend who was stuffing her face with some more candy.

'We have got to make Amu forget about Ikuto.' She declared darkly.

**~Wishmeluck~**

Amu rushed out of the mall and stomped her way through the streets. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

Why was he such a jerk?

Amu carefully walked across the footpath, trying to think of all the things he's done to her.

_That's right. _She had thought to herself. _If I keep getting angry at him, I can come to hate him._

So with that, she thought of everything. The time when he and Saaya had teased her- argued with her about god-knows-what.

The times when he had purposely scared everyone else off so he could glare at her.

Crossing the pathway to a small park, she felt herself fill up with rage.

She began to walk faster- eventually breaking out into a sprint.

The tall trees had over-towered her, their large green leaves shading her from the sunlight above that would distract her from running.

As her lungs burned and ached, she inwardly smiled, knowing that she was slowly beginning to be disgusted at every thought that included him.

With one final pant, she her shoulders and arms dropped to her knees, her body violently shaking.

When she looked up, however, she was already out of the long park she had been running in for a good 10 minutes.

She brushed herself and prepared to cross the road to the small strip of shops. They were only a few blocks away from her house.

When the lights turned green, she noticed that an old lady (who was now staggering right beside her) was also panting as she tried to make her way across the road with two large, black bags in both her hands.

Amu couldn't help but be curious. The lady seemed beyond mysterious. Wearing all black, her head was tied up into a small bun and secured with a purple bandana. But what really caught Amu's attention were the two heavy-looking bags clutched firmly in her worn-out hands.

She suddenly felt the urge to help her.

Smiling softly, she turned around to face the old lady.

'Do you need help with that?' Amu asked, looking down at the bags.

The lady looked hesitant, her grip on the bags increasing but after noticing that they were almost in the middle of the road, she sighed, her face then breaking out in a small smile as she nodded.

Amu was taken aback by her reaction but shook it off. She took both bags into her own, sturdier hands and walked steadily across the road.

Clink.

She looked to her side expecting to see the old lady but instead, she was met with thin air.

Panicking, she turned around to see the old lady hurrying back to the middle of the road to pick up something. It gleamed in the light- as if it were a pendant or a necklace of some sort.

Amu looked up and to either side of the road, feeling herself drop the bags slightly.

'BEEEEP!'

With one sharp turn to find the source of the noise, she was met with the sight of a large truck coming their way.

'Quick! Get out of the way!' She screamed, suddenly letting go of everything else and running over to the old lady.

**

* * *

**

**MrsRawr:** Done! I'm SOOO SORRY GUYS! I wasn't able to get to the wishing part but I'll tell you now that were pretty close so don't worry!

I initially thought I'd be able to get to it- having written out a plan of what I needed to cover in this chapter. Yet, I don't know why but before I knew it, I was reaching into the 3,000 zone and the story was becoming incredibly boring and hard to keep up with. I didn't particularly want to rush it.. SO CLIFFY IT IS!

Anyway: here we go!

Thank you to all of you who had reviewed, favorited, alerted-ed or whatever else. Thank you SO SO MUCH! I enjoyed reading every single one of them. SO thank YOU! This chapter was updated super fast just for you guys 3 :D

Please continue to show your support!


End file.
